Destiny of love
by Samarium
Summary: With the Volturi out of the way, Edward and Bella are ready to start their lives together. But who's going to rule the vampire world now? Is there someone out there who will burst their love bubble? "My life has never been simple." Sequel to Living a romance
1. Preface

**AN: Hi guys!**

**Soooooo... here it is, here it comes! Just to start off a tiny little preface to give you a taste of what's coming! ...heh heh heh**

**I have some announcements to make, but please, read first!**

**Read on!**

* * *

PREFACE

Time went on so quickly.

It seemed like yesterday that Iraz and I came to Forks and met the Cullens.

It seemed like yesterday the Volturi died by my hand.

It seemed like yesterday when Edward proposed to me.

I never dreamed of the day I would find love, but now I can't imagine a life without it.

My life had never been simple.

It's our life now. A life I shared with him.

Edward. My love.

So many people entered our lives. Some people were very much welcome.

Some people only brought dread in their wake.

But we overcame them. Most of them anyway.

Life used to be beautiful.

But I can't live without you.

I miss you, Edward.

* * *

**AN: Muhahahaha I'm so mean. :D**

**So anyways, I'm planning on working on the sequel during this summer vacation. It's 4 weeks of school left for me, so after that I really plan to work my plot out.**

**And to give you an idea of how long this sequel is going to be: I've been making a draft (yes, I made a draft this time!) for some time now and it might become quite a looooong story. Maybe I'll even cut it off and continue in a third part, I don't know yet. But please, if I go too fast through the events or start to get sloppy with my details, please please please, do not hesitate to tell me. I'm quite enthusiastic about this story and I tend to get sloppy in my enthusiasm.**

**Also, I'm planning on using the name Bella a lot more in this sequel, but don't worry, everything will become clear.**

**And last but not least, I'm not sure if I'm going to raise the rating to M. I've tried writing the chapter that would contain M-rating, but I found it very hard to do, since I'm not very used to write about a sexual relationship. Don't judge me, it's quite difficult to write about it if you're not actually in one :p**

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.**

**Much love, SM-62**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey you guys, I hope you're still with me! Sorry I kept you waiting, but here it is, the official first chapter of Destiny of Love, the sequel of Living a Romance. Let the new adventures of Marydith begin!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Alice, I can't breathe," I said, using my hand to fan some air into my face.

Alice huffed. "That's not because of the dress. You're nervous." She looked me up and down. "And with no reason. You look like a princess."

I turned and looked into the mirror. She was right.

My dress was just almost as red as my eyes. It was strapless with a lace up back. It was a mermaid fit, with a lace white band just below my breasts and white lace at the top of the skirt. The skirt was diagonal and it started at my left hip. The skirt was ruffled and layers of white lace peaked from underneath the skirt. With it I wore a two corded necklace with one single pearl hanging on it. My shoes were slender white heels that were not too fancy, since they would not be visible when my skirt was down.

I sighed and brushed my hands against the skirt of my dress. "You're right. The dress is amazing." I met Alice's eyes. "Thank you, for helping me put all of this together so quickly."

After the fight with the Volturi, that was now a week ago, Alice made the two of us promise that we would marry at home, before departing to go to Italy. She'd seen we'd be there for quite some time and the rest of the family couldn't leave, because they had to keep up appearances in Forks.

Right after the wedding we'd leave as a kind of 'honeymoon' to Italy. We'd be staying in a very beautiful hotel one night, before heading into our duties of cleaning up the Volturi's mess.

The world would be fine until that time, both Alice and I have checked to be sure of that.

And today was the day.

Never, not a second in my full two thousand years of life, had I expected to find my own love.

And now I was marrying him.

_Edward._

A smile tugged at my lips as I thought about him. I was already imagining his unruly bronze hair at the end of the aisle, waiting for me to become a part of my life.

And I was happy to welcome him in it.

"I'm glad you found your happiness, Marydith," Iraz said from behind Alice and I. Alice was still trying to perfect that one stubborn pluck of hair.

I met Iraz' eyes. "You will, too. You know that."

He nodded. He smiled sadly. "But today is not about me." He chuckled. "Even on your own wedding day you're thinking about others."

"It's a bad trait," I said, chuckling along with him.

Of course, my best friend and companion, Iraz, was going to give me away.

Iraz was going to travel with us to Italy, even though he'd be travelling to Volterra a day later than us. Just because I was marrying Edward did not mean he could not keep on being my companion.

Someone knocked on Alice's bedroom door. "It's me," Esme said through the door, before opening it. She looked at me. "Wow, you look beautiful, Bella. Are you ready?"

I breathed in and out slowly. "I lived two thousand years, waiting for this. I should be ready."

"Don't worry," Iraz said, grabbing my hand and laying it on his arm. "I'll guide you to your new life."

I smiled gratefully to him. "Thank you, Iraz. For everything."

He pouted playfully. "Don't get too sentimental with me. I can't take all these female hormones."

We chuckled together. He guided me out of the room and down the stairs. Outside in the garden, with the large blossom tree behind the altar, rows of chairs were filled with the Cullen family and even some of the Quileute's were there. They all stood as Iraz and I stepped into the spring air.

And then I saw him.

His bronze hair was as messy as always. His butterscotch eyes were bright and sparkling and his smile was as wide as his face, with his pearl white teeth showing.

Oh, how much I loved him.

Before I knew it, I was right next to him and Iraz was squeezing my hand to gain my attention. He placed my hand on top of Edward's before smiling and going to Edward's side.

"Dear friends and family, we are here gathered to unite…"

The voice of the minister faded as I drowned in the beautiful gold that were Edward's eyes. I sighed and only looked up at the minister when we had to make our vows. The rings were brougt to us by Alice and I gasped when I saw them for the first time. -_Rings-_

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, with all my love, I take you to be my husband. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one antoher's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

Edward was smiling at me as I spoke squeezed my hand when I put the ring on him. His eyes burned into mine as he spoke: "I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marydith Swan, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He slid the ring on my finger.

"You may now kiss your wife," the minister said.

Edward pulled me closer to me and pressed a chaste kiss upon my lips. It was a promise, not only to seal the vows, but also that more was coming later.

He broke the kiss, looking at me with smouldering eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

* * *

**AN: I normally don't do this, but I found the vows, the dress and the ring on the internet. I'll leave a link down below. **

**So the reason I haven't updated yet is because I'm kind of stuck in the next chapter. It's slowly processing now, but I had a lot of difficulties going through the honeymoon. You'll see in the next chapter.**

**As always, please let me know what you think so far!**

_Vows: __ . _

_Dress:_ _ . _

**_Rings:_ _ /gold-wedding-rings-for-men-and-women/gold-wedding-rings-for-men-and-women-5/_**

**As always, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey you guys! Sooooo, I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I must say, I'm not exactly proud of it, which is why I had so much difficulty publishing this chapter. I decided to skip the honeymoon altogether :( I'm really sorry, but it was too hard for me to write.**

**I will try to start describing more 'loving' scenes, trying to develop more courage to write these things.**

**So sorry you guys!**

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."_

Love is so beautiful.

Looking at Edward, I could see the red aura around him glowing brighter than ever before. It still wasn't linked to anything at all, but I did not have a doubt in my mind that we belonged together.

Our bond only grew during the honeymoon.

The hotel was simple and our honeymoon would be short, but I couldn't ask for anything more.

Never had I experienced something so beautiful as making love to my husband. Edward was very sweet during this experience, always asking if I was okay with it and how I was feeling.

Time passed away so quickly. One day, we were hidden in our own little love bubble without anything that could burst it.

And then it was over. The shortness of our honeymoon wore on us, but we had a duty to fulfill.

Well, actually it was my duty to fulfill.

The morning after our honeymoon, Edward was sitting at the end of the bed, his form hulked over. I crawled over the bed towards him, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his neck lovingly. "What's wrong?" I murmured against the skin of his neck.

He sighed, a mixture of comfort and worry emanating from him. "I'm just worried."

I laid my chin on his shoulder. "Of what, my love?"

"Of our future. I don't know what to expect in Volterra."

I sighed. "Me neither, Edward. But you don't have to come with me. You could always spend some more time with your family. We've got a long life ahead of us to spend together."

He turned sideways on the bed, giving me a sad smile. "I know, Bella, but I want to be with you. Being away from you hurts and I won't go through that pain again." He raised his hand to place it on my cheek.

I leaned my face into it and held it with my own hand. "I'm happy that you want to stay with me. I don't really want to separate again."

He smiled and leaned towards me. We kissed, shortly, sweetly, before parting. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

That evening we arrived in Volterra. It was fairly quiet as we walked past the enormous fountain towards an alley.

"You remember the plan?" I asked Edward. I held up my hand to show Aro's broche. The Volturi emblem.

He nodded. "Where's Iraz?" he asked as we walked into an alley

"He'll arrive later this week. The colour of his eyes could possibly work against our plan." We reached the end of the alley and I allowed Edward past me.

Edward nodded again, bending down to lift the lid of a drain. It was narrow and I looked down the hole. I moved my fingers together. "It's safe. Let's go."

"Ladies first," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at his gesture and stepped into the hole. The fall didn't last long and before long, I landed onto a rough stone floor. I stepped forward and raised my hand. A bulb of fire appeared, lighting up the stone hallway. It was quite low and arched and black weeds grew from in between the stones, making the walls look like they were bleeding ink.

I heard a thud behind me, knowing Edward had followed. I looked over my shoulder. Edward nodded and we continued forwards.

"I can sense them," I said softly.

"How many?" Edward asked.

"Hundreds. All waiting for Aro's return."

We reached a jail-like door that was closed. Edward tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Don't break it," I whispered. "Here." I moved my hand and a heavy click could be heard. The door creaked open. The walls changed, becoming a bit less rough until we reached something that looked like an elevator. I pressed a button and the doors opened. We went inside the elevator and it moved.

Edward turned to me. "Where are they?"

"In the throne room. There's also one human just outside it."

"That's Heidi. She's harmless."

I nodded. "She has to be changed."

"That was the original plan."

"I could wipe her memory."

"That doesn't fit in with our plan, Bella. Just follow the plan."

I nodded, inhaling deeply. The doors opened and I could see the richness now. The hallway was decorated with bordeaux red walls with golden ornaments. The whole hallway was carpeted with a rich brown soft fur. There were spruce wooden doors, the one at the end decorated with gold. In front of this door was a desk with the human girl behind it.

"Over there," I whispered, pointing to the door.

Edward nodded. He stepped forward and I followed him. He stopped at the desk and Heidi looked up. She looked surprised. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to them. It's about Aro," he said.

Heidi looked from him to me. "And who's this?"

Edward stepped back to reveal me more. "This is my wife, Isabella Marydith Cullen."

I offered her my hand. "Bella. Pleased to meet you."

We shook hands and Heidi looked back at Edward. "The guests are in the throne room."

"Thank you," Edward said. He went towards the door with gold and opened it.

There were voices everywhere. Lots and lots of red eyes turned to stare at us as we stepped in. Edward made his way to the slightly higher area with the three chairs on it. The vampires quieted down as he did so. I watched from the crowd as he turned to them.

"My name is Edward. My clan killed the Volturi and sent me to take over Aro's tasks."

It stayed quiet for a moment. I opened the bond with Edward momentarily.

_They are going to object_. _I really hoped it didn't have to come to it._

_Just stick to the plan._

I sighed. I so hoped I didn't have to kill anyone.

* * *

**AN: I was really shaken writing this chapter, but I hope it's not too bad. Please let me know your thoughts! I like reviews :P**


End file.
